The Dark Prince
by ragousotu
Summary: When Ginny's one true love is Killed how can she go on, how can someone so evil teach her to love again?DracoGinny
1. Chapter 1

"Harry no! Please don't!" She screamed, she struggled to get off the ground. Her wand had been blown from her hand moments ago, and it laid a few feet away. She grabbed it and chased after Harry trying to reach him before he got on the broom. "Harry stop! You can't do it by yourself!" She screamed at him, tears running from her eyes as she watched her only love slide onto his broom and kick off in one fluid motion. He glanced back at her, saying nothing but their eyes meet once. Ginny felt her heart break, thinking she'd never see him again.

She watched as he flew higher and higher, chasing after the death eater who had moments ago killed her brother with the Avada Kedavra curse. Ron lay, opened eyed, not ten feet from her as she looked around the wasteland that used to be her school grounds.

Flashback

"Albus their coming! Hundreds of them…" Prof. McGonagall said as she ran into the headmaster's office, where Harry Potter, three other students, and most of the Hogwarts staff were standing around Dumbledore's desk.

The old man rose and said, "we have called the order and most are Apparateing into Hogsmeade, some are flying however. They will arrive late. We must prepare the school, any 7th years that feel accomplished enough to take on the Death eaters have them come to the great hall, other then that lock the other students in their common rooms and we will leave one teacher in charge of each house."

Everyone scrambled. Harry hurried out to get his invisibility cloak before they closed off the tower, Ginny was on his heels trying to gather the courage to tell him she loved him but it never came out.

Ron and Hermoine waited in the great hall for 7th years, they held hands but did not speak, although neither wanted to admit it they were scared for themselves and for each other.

Over a hundred death eaters flew towards the school in a great flock. They landed in Hogsmeade, meeting most of the Order there. They had an advantage by using the Killing curse, not to mention the handful of dementors that had followed them to their battle.

Few if any of the Order members survived, being caught in two on one or three on one battles. The Death eaters pressed forward, destroying houses and shops as they went, leaving people screaming and crying.

They reached the school entrance to be greeted by Dumbledore and his followers.

End Flashback

Ginny hurried trying to reach the school entrance, she hoped someone just someone would be alive. Tears hadn't reached her brain yet, she was too overcome with pain to cry.

The castle was almost completely destroyed it took her twenty minutes to get up to the tower where she had slept not ten hours ago. She didn't move past the entrance, the commonroom was scattered with her dead schoolmates, many of them still open eyed. She screamed and turned to run, but as she did she was greeted by three dark figures.

"Is that one her!" One screamed pointing. The other two turned to look, they stared at each other for a moment, Ginny too scared to move or even breathe.

"Just throw her in with the others, we'll check when we get back." One of them laughed then before Ginny could even react he screamed out, "STUPEFY!" Causing Ginny to freeze and fall to the ground. The men walked over to her, one kicked her side and laughed as they wanted her eyes fill with tears of pain. Her shirt was torn from her stomach, which exposed part of her bra. "Lookie here…" One pointed at it the other two smiled, "She's a pretty one ain't she? Master will be pleased." He said before he kicked her firmly in the head causing her to lose consciousness.

Ginny awoke to darkness, small shafts of light was her only torch to examine where she was. The walls were made of rough stone, and she was leaning against one with her hands in chains, facing the bared door to her cell. There was scatters of straw on the floor and she couldn't see much beyond that but she heard rats chewing and scurrying about and it scared her.

Her wrists were chained high above her, the shackles rubbed her skin red and raw and blood trickled down her arm. Her back and legs hurt beyond measure, probably from the stupefy curse.

She heard footsteps in the distance and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. Two guards walks down the corridor with their wands lit. They illuminated the dudgeon, Ginny opened her eye a crack and looked around, what she saw scared her. Other students were strewn through the cells, across her was Lavender Brown, she was bleeding badly and looked unconscious.

The two men laughed and opened the cell. "There havn't been any girls down here in a while." One said lightly the other unlocked Lavender from her chains which seemed to wake her. In the dim light Ginny could see her eyes go wide and shiny with tears as she screamed, "No! Not again!" The two guards beat her until she lay limply on the ground, then they raped her.

Ginny watched in horror as the men took their turn with her. They finished and turned to leave and noticed that Ginny was awake.

"Oh, two in one night Macnair!" One said to the other, they unlocked Ginny's cell. Ginny screamed and fought against her wrists, trying to kick them away but it sent searing pain up her legs and back.

"Stop it! Don't!" She screamed as they began to take off her skirt. She was thrashing about, as her eyes went black from pain she faded quickly in and out of consciousness.

"Stop it you two bastards!" Yelled out a deep voice, the two men stopped what they were doing, leaving Ginny in her bra on the dirty ground.

"Has the dark lord instructed you to harm her!" He said with furry in his voice, he was still out of the light but she could see his shape. The guards obviously feared him, because they had both ran out of the cell locking it behind them and now stood at attention next to it waiting for him to come closer. The one called Macnair was shaking slightly.

"No… no… Lord" The other Guard said. The shadowy man stepped farther into the light, now Ginny could see his icy blue eyes and his harsh smirk. He raised his own wand and pointed it toward the men, he uttered two small words, Avada Kedavra then turned towards Ginny's cell. He stepped into the light that the men's fallen wands left and said, "Hello Ginny, his smirk growing."

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw Draco Malfoy's face appear.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stepped into the shadows. Ginny was taken back to his last few days at school. He'd been acting so strange and distant even for him. Ginny would watch as he'd slowly walk around the grounds talking to himself. Then one day he just didn't come back to school. He must have come here, wherever that was.

"Hello Ginny." He said slyly, his face transfixed on Ginny's exposed skin. She tried to cover herself, even though she was still chained to the wall. She fought against her restrictions and screamed. Draco only smiled and mumbled, "Yes my father will be proud indeed…" He then walked slowly towards her. She had her eyes clinched tight but she could hear his footsteps and his husky breathing.

"Dear Ginny, why do you fight when you know it is useless…" He said slyly. He walked over and squatted next to her, twirling his wand between his fingers. Ginny watched it intently, worrying, wondering and still crying.

"Just kill me already." She begged, but her sobs came to no avail. "Oh no dear Ginny we have much better plans for you." He smirked then sent a dark magic spell at her, causing her to black out yet again.

Flashback

"Ginny?" Harry asked, she turned to look at him. He was so handsome she'd decided. They were laying together next to the fire, it was late and everyone else had gone to bed. She looked into his bright green eyes, illuminated by the fire. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

Harry stared back at her and said slowly, "You look beautiful." Then he smiled and turned back to lay his head on his arm. Ginny's heart was pounding and she felt like squealing. "Thank you…" She whispered back, as she felt her heart swell.

End Flashback

Ginny awoke in a bed. The covers were green and the walls were green but there were hints of silver all over the room. Slytherin colors…

She sat up and began to get out of bed when she realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She again looked around distressed, trying to remember what had happened. Just then a maid came out of a room to her left, "Your bath is ready miss." She curtsied and smiled. Ginny felt embarrassed as she got out of bed and hurried over to the bathroom. She was very confused yet some how slightly intrigued, how had she got here and why was she getting such nice treatment now.

The bathroom was just as luxurious as the room, the tub was the size of a small swimming pool and filled with bright pink bubbles. Again the colors of Slytherin were present but there was much more silver in this room then the last.

Ginny slid into the bathtub, savoring the warmth on her aching body parts. She felt like she hadn't washed in years, which, after being in that horrid dungeon, was probably true.

She was just settling in when she head that deep voice again, "Comfortable?" It asked, causing Ginny to jump. She turned toward the door to see Draco leaning against the door frame, as casual as if he was talking about Quidditch to a fully clothed boy.

Ginny tried to cover herself, as her cheeks flushed red. She nodded in response to his question, trying to get as much of her body out of the visible spectrum as possible.

He walked over and sat next to the tub, his feet crossed and he put his elbows on his knees to hold his head up. This position was completely out of character for Draco, normally the strait backed, tall, "I own you" type.

Their eyes stayed connected for a long time before he looked away at a painting of a large snake that hung from the wall.

Ginny gathered her courage to ask, "Where am I…?" Draco turned to look back at her and said slowly, "My father's castle." With a smirk across his face he looked much more like himself.

"I'm in the Malfoy mansion…" she said more to herself then to him. Draco had a look of disgust over his face, "No wench! You are in the dark lord, my father, Lord Voldemort's castle." He said showing some pride.

Ginny was confused, her face was scrunched up in thought. Draco took this opportunity to explain, "My mother, Narcissa, was somewhat of Voldemort's whore when he was in power, then one day he told her that he wanted a heir, to continue in his power if he ever were to die. She naturally agreed and they created me. After your friend Potter destroyed my father, my mother and I were left with Lucius. They convinced everyone, for safety reasons, that I was his son. Then when my real father came back into power I was taken from that foolish school to be taught some real magic." He smirked, seeming very proud that the Dark Lord was teaching him.

Ginny stared on, entranced with the story. She was so involved that she didn't realize that she had sat up which completely exposed her breasts. Draco noticed first and stared at her chest, she was in her 5th year and was already well developed. Draco was overcome with lust, but forced it back down, knowing that his father had not brought her for this purpose.

"You might want to hide those." He said pointing and laughing at her embarrassment. She dived back under the water and splashed water at him shouting, "You perv! Get out!" she was laughing but her cheeks were still very very pink.

"Alright alright! Don't splash me again." He got up and began to leave but turned and said, "Your gown is out here on the chair, when you are ready a servant will escort you to dinner where my father and I will be waiting." He smiled inside at her look of horror. He closed to the door and left his prisoner to think about dining with her most hated enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny slipped out of the bathtub and moved out into the outer room. She was alone and cold and with out a wand she had to dry herself off with a towel. She wrapped it around her and walked slowly over the chair on which a green dress was hanging. She picked it up and held it against her pearl colored skin. Underneath the dress where black silk undergarments. Everyone fit perfectly, which was a surprise.

The dress was perfect, it cling to all the right spots it looked sexy but not trashy. It was slightly ruffled at the bottom and had a corset halter-top, which made her chest look about twice as big as normal.

She found some white satin slippers beneath the chair and as she moved her feet into them a servant came in the room. "I've been sent to do your hair and make up miss…" She said timidly.

Ginny felt like a princess, she looked beautiful when the servant was done, her hair had been pulled up into a lavish bun atop her head and her make up focused towards her deep chocolate eyes.

The servant lead the youth to a large grand ball room, where Ginny's eyes first contacted with Draco's. They were dark and dim until they focused on her.

Draco's breath caught in his chest when he caught sight of Ginny, she was beautiful and perfect. He quickly turned away, not wanting to show his awe.

Ginny's next visual was the dark Lord himself. He's gained a face and a body from the last time she'd see him, and he looked normal for the most part except that he was extremely pale and his eyes were slits like a snake's.

Ginny stopped in her tracks at the last things she noticed in the dining room. Harry Potter was tied to a chair to the right of Voldemort; he looked beaten and unconscious.

"You will be sitting with the Prince m'lady." The servant said and gestured to the chair to the right of Draco. Ginny sat down shaking, her eyes never leaving Harry.

She felt her heart beating in her throat when the Dark Lord began to speak; his speech was smooth and slick like a snake's.

"Yesss m'lady. You have been invited to partake in these festivities. I do hope you enjoy the show." He had a sick grin, worse then Draco's normal.

Voldemort snapped his fingers and Harry sat up strait. Ginny quickly understood that he was under the Imperius Curse. Voldemort was so powerful that he could telepathically control Harry, which made Ginny want to scream. She was forced to watch as Harry danced, sang and ran around the room for their amusement. Her love, the only person who could make her heart swell was being forced to do handstands in Lord Voldemort's dining room.

Just as Harry was about to begin another job around the room, this time in nothing but his boxers, Ginny had had all she could stand. Her make up was smeared across her face from tears and her corset was quickly becoming too tight from her rapid breathing.

"STOP! STOP IT!" She screamed and ran to her love. This caused Voldemort to momentarily lose his connection. Harry looked up in time for Ginny to wrap her arms around his neck and tackle him to the floor. She clung to him weeping against his shoulder as he gained recollection of where he was and what had happened. Before anything more could be said Ginny was wrenched from his arms by Draco.

"No stop!" She screamed as she watched Harry levitated by the dark lord then dropped back to the ground, causing him to shutter and remain frozen. He tried to get up and was again catapulted into the air and dropped from an even higher level. He lay there for a longer amount of time before Ginny screamed, "Harry don't move! Please… I love you!"

The familiar phrase caused Harry to sit up slightly to look into her eyes, which were filled with tears. He smiled slightly and looked at her then said quietly, almost too soft for her to hear, "I love you too."

Ginny stopped breathing. She fought against Draco's grip and tried to get to Harry, as she was overcome with the need to hold him and kiss him.

Harry began to get up, ready to further commit his love to her, and forgetting momentary about the Dark Lord who was currently muttering the killing curse.

Just as Harry stood up and began walking toward Ginny, a green lightening bolt appeared from no where and made it's way to Harry. In the next seconds Ginny's heart died inside her as she watched the only person she'd ever loved be killed.

He died instantly, falling to the ground with his green eyes still bright and open. He lay silent, and the room echoed with the sound of the fall. Ginny's eyes were wide and she stood in shock. Her brain had not registered the pain until now and she began screaming. She let out one short piercing scream and collapsed to the floor, Draco letting her go, knowing there was no point now. He watched as she crawled slowly to Harry's body and wept against his chest then as she leaned up and lightly kissed his lips, for the first and last time, before she was hauled away at his father's command.

Draco watched in sadness as Ginny was carried up the stairs, putting up no fight what so ever. He could tell that her eyes, which had been so bright and alive only half an hour ago, were now dead and would remain so forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :D sorry this chappie is so late, i hope you all enjoy

* * *

Ginny lay locked in Draco's room. They had thrown her in and thundered the door shut, not that she cared. Her heart was throbbing and she couldn't breathe.

She lay weeping on the stone cold floor, the fire had gone out long ago and they had not sent another house elf to fix it. Her eyes stung painfully from all the tears she was emitting, and she still could hardly breathe.

_He's gone…_was all the echoed in her head, over and over again. She couldn't focus her mind on anything, not the fact that she was alone now in the world, or that her life had been destroyed. Only on him. Her true love, the only person who had even called her beautiful and the only one who could make her heart sing.

Flashback

"Oh come on Ginny!" He laughed at her, pulling her onto his broom with him. She'd never been good at flying, mostly because every time she had with her brothers they scared her half to death.

But he was graceful, and gentle, and kind. "Come on Ginny, come fly with me." He whispered into her ear, sending electricity up and down her spine. She crawled onto the broom in front of him, his arm wrapping it's way around her waist, holding her tightly and securely. He kicked off with a thrust, causing Ginny to jump but as soon as they were in the air it made up for it.

He soared higher and higher, pushing her limit. This was so much better then flying with Ron or Bill. Harry held her tightly, keeping her safe and close to him. He smiled at her and said, "Ready?" Then took off at top speed, pressing them forward so they were almost laying on the broom. Ginny screamed and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the wind around them and his hand gripping tighter and tighter to her waist.

They flew some time more, eventually working their way up to barrel turns and sound-breaking speeds. They landed gently, Harry holding them up.

"Wow." Ginny said simply, staring into his deep green eyes as he smiled proudly. He leaned in slowly, trying to act casual and gently kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for flying with me." He said gently, then took his broom and headed back to the house, leaving Ginny bright red and dazed.

End Flashback

By now Ginny was dry of tears and as hard as she could she just couldn't cry, which made the pain even worse. With no way to let out the torment that she now felt, she thought she was going insane. She screamed as loud as she could, crying out his name and words or lost love. None of this saved her however from where she was now.

She sat in one of chairs, one of her legs crossed under her and her hands laid neatly in her lap. To anyone else she would have looked like a perfectly content young woman, perhaps waiting for a servant or her beau.

But inside, Ginny raged with agony. Her heart has been ripped apart and lay on the floor before her. She could not speak and sat in the silence that had become her world.

There was a knock on the door, and it echoed throughout the room but remained unanswered by Ginny, it was doubtful she even really heard it. A tiny house elf with a old stained sock for a dress ran in and quickly started the fire then ran out, bowing just before exiting the door. She hadn't closed it fully and Ginny was awaked by the small squeal from outside.

She turned just as Draco entered the room. Their eyes meet but Draco quickly looked away, unable to face her. He hated his father for what he'd done to her, and he hated himself for feeling this way.

His brain flipped back to the look she'd had the moment Harry had fallen back words. It made Draco's breath catch in his chest, remembering how beautifully broken she had been.

Even now, her eyes unfocused and red, she looked perfect. He took a moment to glance at her before turning away, hating himself even more.

_She is the enemy, and here for one purpose. Do not differ from the plan_. His brain repeated over and over again. He masked his face with his infamous smirk and walked over to the girl.

"Go take a bath and go to bed." He commanded quickly. he pointed to the bathroom where, through the door, there was clearly a towel and a set of green silk pajamas sitting on a chair next to the drawn bath.

Ginny lightly glanced at the bathroom before standing and walking into it, without a word or a glance at her commander.

As the door shut on Draco's face he recalled sadly only hours before when she had bathed and had been so playful. He sighed and began to undress, leaving him in his boxers. He crawled into the large bed, moving the silver and green pillows to the foot of the bed, allowing him some quiet moment of peace, looking up at the canopy, which was colorfully decorated with an ornate snake.

Ginny opened the door slowly, looking out into the darkened room. Many of the candles had been extinguished, all except for the one that sat on the bedside table, right next to Draco.

Her eyes went wide and for a moment her brain fluttered on enough to tell her to get away. Draco sat up as she dashed across the room, for the door. He beat her to it and stood with his arms spread across the door, blocking her way, in his green striped boxers.

Ginny stopped and stared at him, her will to live gone. "If you're going to have your way with me then do it now." She said, looking at him, but not seeing him at all.

Draco was confused, he looked at her and said, "No. I, unlike my father's minions, have class. I'm merely keeping you here on my fathers orders, and as there is one bed and two of us…" He trailed off, smirking at her and said, "Two plus two makes four, eh?" He laughed, turned to the door and locked it, using his wand.

He walked back towards the bed, and said, "The door is locked and you have no wand, you might as well come to bed. You look exhausted." He finished, trying to be somewhat caring.

Ginny looked around the room once before hanging her head and slowly walking over to the right side of the bed, where she climbed in and eventually cried herself to sleep at the irony of her pain.

* * *

Just to keep away questions: Ginny can not use Draco's wand because wands only work for the person they were made for (or at least in this story they do...) so Just so you know :D

Please review and enjoy the chappies to come


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were surrounded with unhappiness and aloneness, which was scattered with dinner with the Dark Lord and Draco. She slept every night in Draco's bed, yet he never showed her anything but respect.

She spent her days sitting in an arm chair near the fire reading books she had been told to read by Voldimort, he had told her, in not such a nice way, that it was in her better interest to read these books as soon as possible. She cried as she surfed through a book about the History of Dark Magic. Horrible tortures and curses that disfigured people into wicked shapes and figures.

She was fawning over a particularly horrible yet interesting Curse that made your insides come out through your mouth and eyes… very gruesome indeed but fascinating none the less, when Draco came in to the room. It was late at night, perhaps ten, and she had been locked in this room, full of silence, for at least twelve hours, and she was a bit restless.

"Hey stranger." She said softly, looking at Draco sideways as she sat in the armchair next to her. He looked worried, as he sat with his head in his hand, rubbing his temples. Sleeping with someone and being locked in their bed room for a few weeks really gives you insight to a person, their daily habits, what sets them off ect. And Ginny could tell that Draco was upset.

"My father… he treats me like I have no idea how to take control of anything. He gives me such menial tasks, telling me that my only goal in life is to mar-" He stopped, looking around, his eyes landing on Ginny, "Is to become the king after him or whatever…" He finished quickly.

Ginny, who didn't want to encourage running the "family business", tried to be indifferent. "I'm… sorry… what exactly does your father want you to do?" She asked, trying to casual. She still had not forgotten the dead bodies of her classmates scattered around her at Hogwarts.

He looked her in the eyes and sighed, "I'm to train you in the dark arts. I'm a bloody tutor…" He said throwing his hands up, not noticing Ginny's petrified face.

"T..T…Teach me? The dark ARTS!" She screamed, standing up, her short silk nightgown falling down around her knees. Draco nodded, apparently not understanding her distress.

"No!" She screamed suddenly, flipping over the end table that stood between their two chairs. This got Draco's attention and he looked up at her. "What'd you say?" He asked confused.

"You can't! I refuse… you! I!" She couldn't form words through her dismay. She took a breath and composed herself before continuing, "I'm not going to learn your horrible curses, I'd rather die, if that's what it comes to. I'm not going to stand by and let you train me as another one of your mindless killing minions who killed my brother and my… my love." She was crying now, fallen to her knees at Draco's feet. He glanced down at the weeping heap below him.

His eyes stung, and he felt his heart being pulled. Draco got on the floor, next to the only girl who'd ever made him hurt. He patted her head, trying to comfort her, eventually giving in and pulling her into his arms. He knew this was the opposite of what he was supposed to do to his enemy, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted her to stop hurting.

"You really loved him didn't you?" he asked quietly, stroking her long curly red hair, letting her tears fall on his cheeks and shoulders.

She didn't care that she was in the Dark lord's castle, while her family was dead, she didn't care that her greatest enemy was now holding her, trying to make her happy. She was too immersed in her own sorrow to understand the depth of her situation.

She nodded in response, continuing to let her tears seep out and dampen Draco's cape collar.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly; the words had escaped his lips before his brain realized what he was saying. _You don't apologize to enemies. You are the Dark Prince, the sole heir of the Dark Lord, and you are apologizing for killing someone. How pathetic._ His brain, trained by years of Volidmort, told him, but he ignored it. His heart, however hardened it had become, was crying out for her.

It was half an hour before Draco realized that Ginny was asleep, in his arms. He could feel her light breath on his neck and he knew when her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek, still wet with tears.

He gently picked her up and laid her in bed, in her dress and all. He then returned to the armchair, staring into the fire that was roaring before him. He hated himself, and yet he felt more alive then he ever had.

Ginny was kneeling on the floor, looking up at him when he woke. When his mind first had a thought it was something along the lines of how beautiful a face to wake up to. But he quickly dismissed it and said gruffly, "What do you want?" He tried to harden his exterior to her, failing miserably.

"Thank you, for last night." She said, standing and hugging him then turning to go to the bathroom. She had wrapped his short silk green robe around her and as her hips swayed, walking towards the bathing room, he couldn't help but stare at how sexy her arse looked.

She didn't shut the door, which awed Draco. He could hear the water running and noticed as his bathrobe was thrown to the side in front of the door. He stared at the heap of fabric in the doorway, before he heard her call, "Draco, when is our first lesson?" She asked innocently. Draco took this call as an invitation to enter the steamy room. He sat cross-legged as he had the first day she'd entered his life, watching her head bob up and down in the water, temping him with the rest of her body.

"What're you talking about?" He asked, trying to comprehend her meaning. She eyed him, looking serious, yet flirty.

"My Dark Art's tutoring." She said simply before diving under the water, coming up seconds later with drenched almost black hair that fell upon her shoulders like a veil.

"I figure," She stopped, trying to compose herself, "If… Har-… If _he's_ gone I might as well try to make the best out of being here…" She said, Her face was drawn in, either in thought or pain, for both were plainly visible. Draco had noticed her moment's hesitation upon saying Harry's name, and noted this.

"Oh, ok. Well… That makes my job easier." He laughed slightly, causing her to look up at him, her head slightly tilted to the left, and her eyes wide with innocence and curiosity.

"We can start as soon as your done with your bath, I 'spose." Draco said, getting up to leave and give her privacy, but she stopped him by saying, "I am done." Suddenly she stood from the tub, reveling her body to him for only a second before pulling her towel off the rack next to her and wrapping it around her body.

She did not fail to notice Draco's expression upon seeing her wet naked body rise from the tub and she smiled inwardly, _Right where I want him…_ She thought evilly.

* * *

Review to find out what happens next... 


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny came out of the bathroom wearing a short brown dress, it was tied in a tight bow behind her and pulled in her figure to just the right hour glass shape. Her hair was down today and looked stunning next to the dark earth brown of the dress. Draco turned and looked her over, he'd taken to being the first to see her after she dressed for dinner, he loved her beautiful she looked when she walked out nervously and shyly.

"So?" she asked, gesturing to her body. Her legs were shown off, as the dress only hit her on mid thigh, and her ample breasts and small stomach were extremely arousing to Draco. "Merlin…" He whispered under his breath as his dress robes became increasingly tighter near his crotch.

She smiled and blushed as he continued to stare at her and she walked towards him; slipping on the small brown, sequence sandals that had been put out for her.

She walked up to Draco, inches from his face and he could feel her breath against his neck, causing him to gasp.

It had been a few weeks since Ginny had given in. Draco and her lessons were continuing but with each one they became less focused on evil curses and more on each other.

_Just a while longer… then he'll be mine._ She thought as she reached up, gently stroking his cheek then smiling and walking past him, leaving him breathless.

They walked down the grand staircase together, entering the dining room where Lord Voldimort was already sitting at his usual head-of-table seat.

The couple sat down across from each other, Ginny on Voldimort's right, Draco on his left, he smiled an evil smile at the young lady.

"Hello Ginny, and how are your lessons going." He said, trying to provoke her.

"Fine thank you, pass the pumpkin juice please." She said, trying to stand up to him, her unchallengeable character made the Dark lord frown. He turned to Draco and talked quietly, saying things that were inaudible to Ginny, but she cared not.

They had been sitting at the table for perhaps ten minuets before a large blonde man with a scar across his face ran into the room. He stopped before Volidmort, bowed and, still panting, relayed this message: "My lord, my master. Doumbledore, your hated rival, is dead." He paused momentarily, falling into another deep bow.

Ginny watched as the lord's face changed rapidly, first with boredom, perhaps for the fact that one of his lower minions was talking to him, then to wonder, and finally to undeniable glory. His smile widened and his red snake-like eyes glowed like fire.

"How did this happen, the old man wouldn't die to the likes of _your_ power…" He said, not even caring that he'd insulted his Death eater's power.

"My lord, he was found in the Black Manor, Lestrange tipped us off and let us into the house. She was a good choice as a spy my master." He finished, obviously trying to suck up and failing miserably. After noticing his master's displeasure at his last sentence he quickly pulled from his robes a long black wand.

"Doumbledore's wand, m'lord." He announced greedily passing it on to Volidmort's waiting hands.

Ginny was trying to hide her horror. _It is necessary for the plan…_ She reminded herself trying not to let the tears fall.

Voldimort grinned evilly at Ginny, then curiously his eyes turned to Draco, and his mouth turned to a frown. But it was a fleeting glance and then it was gone, Voldimort was back hovering over the black wand, "Leave." He said quickly to the servant, still kneeling. He stood, bowed twice and ran out of the room, obviously elated at his pleasure to the lord.

"Draco, You see this? This is the kind of thing you should be out doing." He said harshly then he turned back to eat again from the turkey that sat before him. Ginny's eyes locked with Draco's, they were full of hate.

"As you well know father, I am working on our plan, and it is essential for me to be here." He glared back, then stood up, grabbing Ginny's wrist and pulling her to her feet, "We will be retiring now." He said, before basically ripping her from her spot and dragging her towards the tall staircase.

"Draco slow down stop!" She said trying to pull back; he was hurting her wrist. He did as she asked, stopping pulling, slowing down, his breath was ragged and it was obvious that he was stewing to himself.

_Get him wrapped around your finger…_ she thought quickly, before saying "Draco… what's wrong?" In he sweetest and most innocent voice ever. He turned back to her, as if he'd forgotten she was there. They were at his bedroom door now and he opened it, pulling her in after him.

"Nothing…" he muttered before taking off his jacket and shirt and throwing them on the floor, then collapsing into an armchair.

_Get on his good side_, Ginny thought again, walking over and sitting on his lap, so he couldn't reject her. "Draco, talk to me…" She said trying to entrance him, _Just like that… a little more flirting and it will be so easy to slip out of here…_ She thought evilly, and then she noticed the two small drops on his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away quickly, trying to hide how he felt but it was useless. It was then that Ginny felt her hard shell break. All this time she'd been so built up with anger and pain and sorrow, and with those two tears on Draco's cheeks she could tell he felt the same.

Locked in a prison, surrounded by his father. The tears he'd wiped away were soon replaced and she moved her hand against his skin, gently cleaning them away.

He looked up into her eyes and sighed then said, "I'm just sick of this. I hate him…" He said, getting emotional again. Ginny held his hand and they talked for hours, Draco feeling himself open up more then he had in his entire life, and it felt wonderful he thought.

They lay in each other's arms, both talking quietly, very tired. "It's no point Gin," He'd taken to calling her that a while ago, "He's too powerful, and it's useless to fight, I'll have a good life. Rich, powerful. What is happiness anyway?" He said, making Ginny ache inside, it was so sad that he hurt like this.

"Draco," She turned to him, "Happiness is when you can smile for no reason and when your heart feels like it's going to burst constantly, and when you can look at something as simple as a flower and call it beautiful." She said knowingly. Draco stared into her eyes and thought to himself, _you make me happy then…_ But he said nor shown this fact, and then turned over, claiming he was tired.

Ginny rolled onto her back, looking up at the canopy that covered the four poster bed and thought, _So much for the plan…I can't use him… I can't even hurt him. I can't be in love again, I just can't. I won't get hurt like that again…_

With these thoughts she roughly drifted off to sleep, not knowing what she was to do with her feelings or thoughts, but somewhere deep in her heart she smiled, knowing that Draco was sleeping next to her.

* * *

For a while i'm going to work only on this story and try to finish it as quickly as possible, so if you follow my other work, please be paitent and if you only follow this one... arn't you lucky lol!

I will only post chappies however when you review!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days later, and things had been tense and harsh between Draco and his Father, and every meal was uncomfortable, but blessedly short. Mostly Draco and Ginny spent their time together, in their room (which they called their Study time, upon Voldimort's request) and wandering the castle.

The sky had turned less gray then it had been the past few months, and it could even be considered blue at times. Taking advantage of this, Draco took Ginny on tours of the grounds, the brilliant gardens and the large forest, everything that nature had to offer was surprisingly represented, throwing away the speculation that the Dark Lord's castle was a dingy hell hole.

They were laying together under a tree one day, watching the branches swish to and fro with the wind when Ginny asked suddenly, "Draco… why am I here?" She tried to be innocent and tried to play on Draco's sensitive side that she knew he had. But just as the last five times she'd asked him, he clamed up and said briefly, "Ginny, I can not tell you, but it is not so bad as you may think." They quieted, and Ginny seemed put out, but as Draco knew she'd soon get over it.

There was a loud bell clanking from a tall tower that called them to dinner. Draco stood reluctantly, and then put his hand out to help Ginny to her feet. She had taken to wearing luscious dresses, with corsets and petticoats and every old style fashion you could imagine, she told Draco it made her feel like a princess, and he told her that she was more beautiful then any princess.

They walked hand in hand silent to the dining room, both very stiff and apprehensive. Their routine had become mundane, even boring to Ginny, who, until a month and a half ago, would have found it horrible to dine with the Dark Lord.

They ate in silence for most of the meal, but suddenly Voldimort put his utensils down and turned quickly to Draco, "I hope you've been working Draco, I will be very disappointed if things do not begin to fall into place." He said roughly. Ginny could tell Draco's ears were turning red from anger, but he said nothing except, "All is coming together father, rest assured."

They continued to eat a moment longer before Voldimort said harsly, "It better be." Ginny sat, her hands in her lap and staring down at her empty plate. She did not want to be involved with their disagreement, for one she had no idea what they were upset about, although she gathered that it had something to do with why she was here, and for two she knew that it would only infuriate Voldimort and further upset Draco.

After the meal was through, Ginny turned to go up the stair that she had been so accustomed to use, but Draco pulled on her hand, taking her a different direction. Ginny had discovered, after their time outside, that she had only seen the west wing of the castle, which was Draco's half she guessed. She had never been in the North nor East tower, though she longed to see them.

Draco lead her to a small room, and as soon as they entered Ginny realized her wish was coming true, as she looked up she saw a large spiral staircase, and the staires were moving upwards.

"Watch your dress." Said Draco kindly, Ginny lifted her rather long dress and stood on one of the wide steps next to Draco, they quickly ascended upwards towards the uppermost floor.

The higher the got, the lower the temperature dropped, and Ginny, who wore nothing but a basic corset and a long draping skirt, was freezing. Draco noticed this fact quickly and shrugged his jacket across her shoulders, smiling at her.

"You'll love this I promise." Was all he said during their journey, and Ginny had no reason to disagree.

As they reached the high platform, Ginny could begin to smell birds, and quickly realized they were heading towards the owlery. Draco pushed open the large wooden door and instantly there was fluttering as several owls flew quickly from the room.

He walked Ginny to the nearest window opening they were looking out onto the grounds, just in the direction of the setting sun. The grass was a tainted pink and the sky was full with shocks of color, purple, pink, yellow, orange, and many more. Half the sun was still visible just above the horizon, and it all looked so beautiful. Ginny gasped at the sheer wonder that she felt.

Draco stood close behind her, not looking at the picturesque scene, but rather at Ginny, who was possibly the most beautiful she had ever been. Her mouth was slightly open and smiling, her eyes glowed with the light of the sun, it's rays cast a golden shine on her hair and skin.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said, trying to pull his eyes away from her, but she turned to look at him, surprised to remember that he was still there. In a split second Draco saw her down to her core, a young beautiful girl, scared and alone in the world. But there was something else there too, when she looked at him he could see inside her heart too, only for a split second he saw her love, for him.

He was over come with emotion at the miricle he'd just seen in her eyes and he couldn't hold himself back. He leaned forward quickly yet gently and kissed her. He put his hand behind her back, holding her to him. When his brain kicked in he thought about stopping, he hoped that she didn't pull away, which she didn't.

Ginny's mind was on fire; _He's kissing me? He's kissing me! _She almost squealed in delight. She was not thinking about where she was or even who exactly she was kissing, she forgot her past, forgot her future even and only concentrated on the man who was currently kissing her.

They stayed this way for a few seconds, but it felt like years to them both. As they separated they locked eyes, Ginny's were wide with shock and happiness, Draco could tell. No one spoke for a moment before Ginny giggled slightly and whispered, "Wow…" She giggled again, her cute little laughs made Draco want to claim her lips again, but he refrained, and pulled away.

_This isn't right… I can't feel this for her; she's just a pawn… I can't!_ He chastised himself.

"I have to go, father will be looking for us… You can stay if you'd like... Just use the stairs to get back down…" He ran off, leaving Ginny alone in the cold tower, still wearing his jacket and feeling utterly deserted.

Draco flung himself down the stairs, hoping and worrying that she might come back for him. He felt so confused. He loved her that much was obvious, the way she smiled her beautiful soul, everything just made his heart burst. But his father, she was a pawn, to be used and discarded once their plan was put together… This fact hurt Draco more then anything, the thought of using Ginny then getting rid of her, he couldn't take that hurt look in her eyes again… ever. He had to do something.

* * *

i just love these clifhangers don't you? lol

rate and review for the next chappie!


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were very strange between Draco and Ginny, both felt hurt and alone, yet neither wanted to comfort the other. Draco felt horrible, both confused and worried. Ginny was, yet again, hurt by someone she loved, she had spent the last two days crying herself to sleep, unaware to Draco who now slept on the small couch in the room.

It had been two months since the night of Ginny's capture, and she had changed greatly, she realized this. As she lay in bed one morning listening to Draco snore, whishing he was snoring next to her rather then across the room, she thought to herself just how crazy things had gotten. _I've been in and out of love twice, I was plotting to manipulate someone, and I'm in the _dark lord's _castle! _She sighed to herself and got up, walking over to where Draco was sleeping. She kneeled before the couch/bed, and sat for a moment, wanting to wake him and declare her love… _He'd use it against me… well maybe not him but his father would… _She thought sadly standing up and walking towards the bathroom, Draco's eyes fluttered open in time to watch her from behind enter the other room.

"Damn…" He cursed himself yet again for being so cruel.

Their lessons had become much more formal, and Ginny was reluctantly learning many more curses then she had before, she was also called upon to repeat the entire Slytherin line, all the way to Tom Riddle. Ginny would often sit quietly for most the lesson, listening but not taking in the information that Draco was reading to her or telling her.

He slammed the book shut during one lesson, attempting to get her attention. She jumped and looked up at him curiously, her expression the same as the night in the owlery. Draco looked at her a moment, hurting even more then before.

"What?" She asked impatiently, Draco snapped out of his trance and said, "It's time for dinner, why don't you get dressed." He said. She went into the bathroom as he conjured up a dress for her, it took him seconds to get ready with his wand but he loved to watch her pull her hair up and down and up again over and over trying to get it just perfect.

They were finally ready after forty five minuets and headed quickly down, once again to the large dinning room, trimmed in gold with the giant glass chandelier.

They silently joined Voldimort at the table; he was deep in conversation with Malfoy, who glared at Ginny as well as Draco. The Young Prince gave her a look that clearly said, "He's still annoyed that I wasn't his" and Ginny laughed quietly, which broke the silence in the room, causing Voldimort to look up at her. His eyes were a deep red and seethed with hatred.

He dismissed Malfoy with a shake of his hand and turned to his cold meal. They sat in solemn silence for a moment longer before Draco asked, "A problem father?" He had been trying to be more understanding towards his father recently.

The Dark Lord grinded his teeth, not a usual practice for him, and glared at Draco before responding harshly, "Yes Draco in fact there was, _Her_ little party…" He said gesturing towards Ginny, "felt the need to come and kill off twelve Death eaters who were attacking the ministry, luckily they got a few Heads of Offices before they were attacked, but they were a few of my best men in there."

He stopped momentarily to let this set in with both of the guests, then continued, sending his hatred towards Draco, "Maybe if the plan was moving faster, like I told you, this wouldn't have happened." The men locked eyes defiantly; Draco was not one who liked to be corrected.

"I'm moving as fast as I can father, perhaps we should speak of this later." He too was gritting his teeth, perhaps it was a family trait.

Ginny looked down at her plate, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. But she was quickly distracted by Voldimort.

He grabbed her around the wrist, wrenching her up from the table, throwing wooden chairs and her plate of food asunder. "This little blood traitor is foiling all of our plans. I say we get rid of her and continue on without the plan. Maybe I'll just do it right now." Voldimort held her against him, her arms locked behind her body, he had gotten much stronger since his return years ago and it was useless for her to struggle against him. His wand was pointed at her throat and his eyes were bright red, steaming; shooting bullets right through Draco's face.

Draco's eyes went wide as he realized the severity of the situation, the only person he'd ever felt anything for was about to be killed by his father. "Father stop!" He called, standing abruptly, glaring back at his father, he glanced at Ginny whose eyes were tight closed, but even then he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She opened her eyes and looked at him and her message was clear, she loved him and he could see it and she was pleading with her love to save her.

"Damn it Draco, we'll just find another one, someone easier to control. The prophecy will be complete and I'll just get rid of this one now. _Alva-"_ Voldimort was cut off suddenly from his curse as Draco screamed, lunging at his father's wand hand, "No I love her!" He screamed, and then everything went silent.

Ginny's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. The words she's be wishing to hear for a month and a half, coming from the man who haunted her dreams. She gasped, unable to catch her breath and stared at Draco in awe and adoration.

Voldimort on the other had, looked as if he'd just smelled something vile. He threw the girl onto the floor and screamed at the top of his lungs, "You _love_ her! Draco this is not part of the plan! You're going to ruin it all." He roared in hatred towards his only son who acted as if he had not heard a word, staring at Ginny intently, their eyes never breaking.

"You love me?" Ginny breathed almost silently, but Draco nodded, his cheeks turning slightly pink before he was pulled from his world. Voldimort grabbed Draco by the neck and threw him onto the floor. Ginny was confused and scared, so she ran.

She stood and lifted her skirts, taking off towards the marble staircase as fast as she could, somewhere she lost her shoes and she had to dodge a curse or two shot off by Voldimort.

Her heart was beating rapidly, and not from running. Eventually she found a small dark alcove in the wall, she threw herself into it and sobbed as quietly as she could, trying to hide herself. Several times men in long black capes ran past screeching about how angry Voldimort was, but she remained hidden.

After about thirty minuets, her legs were numb from being tucked under her, and her sobs had all but gone. But suddenly she heard her name, soft and distant, but in a voice she longed for.

"Ginny… Gin…" The use of her special nickname perked her out of hiding and she stood, painfully at first. She walked towards the voice, suddenly waling strait into Draco, who wrapped his arms around her neck, and immediately pulled her into a tight hug. He held her close to him for a while before squeezing once and letting her go, but still holding her arms, as if she'd run away again.

"Gin… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Ginny could tell he had been crying, although he tried to hide it. "I was so scared he'd kill you, when Harry died I saw how it killed you, and I couldn't go through that, I'm not as strong as you think I am." He said nervously, Ginny gasped at the reminder of her ill-fated love.

"Draco, shh it's ok…" She hugged him again quickly before gently kissing his cheek, she leaned in, only inches from his ear and said, "I love you too…" Ginny heard rather then saw him gasp as his mouth opened and she took the opportunity to kiss him.

She pulled him close and quickly slid her tongue into his mouth, locking into the most passionate kiss she'd ever received or given.

Neither cared about Voldimort, consequences or any problems, they were in love. Draco took her hand and lead her back to their room where the spent the night in each other's arms, kissing and confessing their undying love.

* * *

I hope no one saw that coming cough lol... so yeah the fluff goes up about 100 from here on out so get used to it lol

Review for the next chappie!


	9. Chapter 9

I greatly apologize for the horribly long wait, my life is in broken shards and it's painful to try and pick up the pieces... But rest assured i'm going to try very hard to finish this story! because it's so very close :P

* * *

Draco and Ginny woke together, lying in the clothes they had been wearing the day before. Draco looked happily at Ginny's sleeping figure next to him. Her eyes opened onto his and she smiled, causing Draco's heart to swell.

"Good morning… love…" He said cautiously but it only made Ginny smile more and she kissed his nose before getting up, she took off the heavy dress and was left standing in her underwear, before turning to go into the bathroom.

Draco laid back in the bed, putting his hands behind his head and thinking blissfully about his current status with Ginny.

They spent the morning in bed, Ginny dressed in comfortable jeans and a tee shirt, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, and yet Draco could not tell her enough times how beautiful she looked.

Once, when Ginny's head rested in his lap, and they were talking fondly Draco frowned, "What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head and said, "Last night, I'm sorry about my Father… I'm sure you were very scared, well of course you were I mean you ran away."

Ginny frowned remembering last night, she had been scared yes but that's not why she ran… _He loves me?_ She had thought, shocked. It had been too much for her system, the one person she was trying to deny feelings for, loved _her_.

"Yeah… I was really… scared..." She said, she decided that perhaps sharing that fact that it was his words that had shocked her and not his father's action, could wait. Her thoughts quickly turned again, "Draco what is the plan you father got so upset about?" She asked, she hoped that now that they had confessed their love for each other, he would confide in her what her purpose was.

Draco's eyes shifted, trying to come up with something to say, he settled on lying, "It's noting love, simply nothing. I promise." The last words he uttered with regret, he'd never made a promise that he hadn't kept before.

Ginny felt as though she'd been rejected but tried not to show it, she was about to say something when a meek little house elf walked into the room he hurried to Draco and bowed low. "Here Master Draco!" He squeaked and handed him a small envelope before running out of the room, scared out of his mind.

Draco got up from the bed and paced around the room as he read. Once or twice he glanced up at Ginny nervously, then continued to read. He finished reading but remained standing, thinking deeply. After a moment Ginny asked quietly, "What is it Draco?" This seemed to pull him out of his trance and he turned, putting on a fake smile then said, "A letter from my Father, he wants to see me. Don't worry." He added the last two words after seeing Ginny's face, her eyes large and round with fear.

He walked to her and kneeled before the bed, taking her hands and kissing each one gently. "Ginny, no matter what happens between us I will never stop loving you." He said softly, continuing the assault on her pale hands.

Ginny smiled, her hair had fallen out of her bun and hung limply around her head, her dark hazel-ish eyes were shining, their earlier worries washed away.

"Ginny I want you to marry me." He said slowly, not looking at her eyes. Deep in his heart he hoped this was the right thing to do, and he hoped it would make everything right again. He heard her gasp, and couldn't help but stare into her beautiful eyes. He continued, "I love you Gin, and you love me. Will you marry me?" He asked again. Ginny, unable to process this information nodded, her mouth agape and her eyes wide as plates, and yet Draco thought she'd never looked more perfect. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms, picking her up off the bed and spinning her again. They kissed passionately and he set her back down. His eyebrows wrinkled, "I still have to go and meet my father. I will be back later." He looked around the room quickly, then gently kissed her cheek and left.

Ginny felt put out, he'd just proposed to her and now he'd run off to talk to his father. She wondered if he'd tell Voldimort of their engagement. She fidgeted around the room before standing up and opening the door slowly to follow her fiancé.

She quietly stalked after Draco, following the sound of his footprints; She stopped around a corner when she saw him open two large wooden doors, which was the entrance to his father's study.

Inside she could see Voldimort sitting at a large desk, he looked as evil and vile as ever, his finger tips touching slightly. He glared at Draco when he entered. She walked closer as the door began to close; she slid her foot between the doors, letting it, ever so slightly, leave a crack through which she could hear.

"Draco…" Voldimort said in a cold, callused voice. "We have much to speak of." She heard shuffling and assumed they had moved to the armchairs by the fire, which was lucky for her because it was only about five feet to the left of the door.

"Father, before you speak you must hear me out, the plan is coming together in ways neither you nor I could have foreseen. My performance last night was acted so well that it fooled even you."

Ginny's mind was reeling, but she tried to focus, _he has to be lying… he has to…_ her mind thought desperately.

"I played out the whole scene perfectly, making her fall into my trap, so intricate that even you couldn't know of it." She could tell Draco was smiling smugly at his father, even through his words. "I tricked her into loving me and this morning the accepted my marriage proposal. So what have you to say now _father._ Call me lazy now? Tell me I'm worthless now? I think not." She saw him walk past the door and her eyes widened. He looked so… evil. She couldn't help what she did next, her broken heart was thinking for her. She'd been hurt too many times, and she finally gave in to the monsters of sorrow that were growing inside her

She slammed the door open, making both men jump. She stood her eyes on fire and her fists balled at her sides. "How could you…" She screamed, making the windows vibrate slightly. Voldimort himself stared at the small girl in awe, before quickly pulling himself together with greed and malice. "My dear, my _daughter-in-law_." He said, his words thick with wickedness. Her gaze was still penetrating Draco. Who she couldn't read.

Draco felt his heart shattering, and his lies falling down around him. He pleaded with his eyes, _Gin, my love please understand_. He thought sadly trying to convey to her what was really happening. But Voldimort got to her first.

The dark lord drew his wand and petrified her on the spot before gloating to her face. "Yes my darling, you have been tricked, and might I say by a very well thought out plan." He complimented Draco, who nodded quickly, his eyes still focused on Ginny, wishing her to read his mind.

"You will marry Draco, and the two of you will complete the prophecy… just as it said. 'Two purebloods, joined sacredly. The king of their make, leaving Darkness in his wake.'" Voldimort quoted, laughing. "Yes my darling, your child, my heir, will become the greatest wizard ever to walk this earth. Greater then even myself. And with my teaching, he will become just as I have, and just as Draco will become. The new Dark Lord." Voldimort laughed, his echo's full of wickedness. Ginny

Had Ginny been able to move she would have stabbed herself in the heart, ending her pain and the possibility of another Voldimort, but she couldn't and before she could take another breath Voldimort stunned her, quickly turning her world black.

* * *

Review for the next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny's arms were sore, and as she woke up her first thought was pain. Her arms ached from being tied high above her and her head ached from crying so much, and her heart ached from having it shattered so evilly.

As her eyesight returned to her she looked around at her surroundings, and she recognized where she was easily. The same place she'd started this journey from, the dungeon. A few moments later she heard footsteps and widthdrew from the light that was brought from the wand tip. She followed down the long wooden wand, to the hand, pale and white, then up to the face. Shocking blonde hair and evil cold blue eyes.

"Leave me alone Draco." The coldness in her voice ripped at his heart. His eyes were red and puffy, being as he'd cried himself to sleep. He was sure that it hurt worse for him then for her. Even though she'd had her heart broken, he was the one who had to die for it. It killed him to see that dead look in her eyes when she'd burst into the study only the night before.

_Why couldn't she have just stayed in the room…_he'd asked himself over and over, even screaming it at the ceilings of his room.

He walked towards her, despite her empty glare. He opened the door and walked in, locking it behind him, giving her no choice but to listen to him. "Ginny… Gin please listen to me." The use of her nickname stung painfully, causing her eyes to well up immediately.

"You told me you loved me, and said the same. The only difference is, I didn't lie to you." She turned away, trying to hide her tears, but Draco was too busy with tears of his own to notice.

"Bloody Hell Gin… I've made such a mistake, I thought it'd all be alright, and it would turn out perfectly but I was so wrong… so dead wrong." He broke down, dropping to his knees before Ginny. He pulled himself into a tight ball, resting on his knees and for a while all Ginny could hear with his desperate moans echoing in the dark rooms.

Ginny couldn't stand the sight of her lover this way, as much as she hated him, she still loved him. "Draco, stop. What are you talking about?" it took a while before Draco could talk but when he did he looked his love in the eyes and said softly, "I lied Ginny, but not to you. To him… my father. What he told you was true, when two purebloods marry and have a child the sacredness of the event will cause a unity between us, and in a child that unity translates to power. My father wants us to create another dark lord. And until I meet you I thought it was a perfect plan, but Ginny you're so pure and so good. It makes me want to be like you, and not like him. I meant it when I said I loved you. With all of my heart I meant it… please Gin… please believe me…" He trailed off, reaching over to wipe a tear from her cheek.

Ginny was trying so hard to know what to feel. Her heart was screaming at her to kiss him, and forget all other pain, but her brain new better. It was saying that he was just lying again.

"Untie me…" She begged, suddenly realizing the agony in her arms. Draco stood and unlocked her arms using his wand, then he pulled her onto his lap, cuddling her. She just lay her head against his shoulder and thought for a while.

Finally she spoke, "How do I know your not lying again, just like you lied before." Her voice was drenched in pain. He pulled away from her to look her in the eyes, "I can't prove it… But look into my eyes and tell me I don't love you."

Their eyes meet, his smooth blue ones overtaking her deep chocolate ones. She broke down in his arms, "Draco I was so scared… I love you so much…" She just kept repeating over and over, he patted her head and smoothed her hair. Just as he had three months ago after Harry had been killed. Draco gently kissed across her ears and neck before whispering, "I love you Ginny and I always will…"

"What are we going to do… Voldimort will keep me here until the wedding and he'll win…" She cried against his chest, but Draco had been thinking all night long and he had a plan.

"Ginny you've changed my world… I never expected to fall in love with you, I didn't know you'd be so beautiful inside and out… We can over power Him, we can win." They spent the next thirty minuets finalizing their plan.

"Oh Draco it will work out! But we have to keep appearances up. Do you know when Voldimort is to let me out?" She asked nervously, she didn't want to be stuck here any longer then she had to be.

"I convinced my father that I'd do this and you'd believe me, so you can leave as soon as we can put on a cover. But what he doesn't know if our secret plan…" Draco smiled at her twirling her hair around his finger.

-Later that evening-

"Miss you look so beautiful!" Squealed a house elf, Ginny had been given her own room. One much smaller then Draco's but it was beautiful, a pale shade of green, most of the rooms consisted of slytherin colors, there were dark purple accents and silver trim everywhere. But to her it was beautiful, her favorite flowers were in each window.

The house eld scurried out with pins and measuring tape in her hands as Ginny sat on the queen bed in her newly made wedding dress, which was laced with pearls in the skirt and along the hem, she thought sadly about the past few months. She knew that her marriage to Draco would end hundreds of years of evil oppression. But at the same time, it hurt to know her father wouldn't be walking down the aisle with her.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Draco walked in, his eyes closed. "What are you doing?" Ginny said, her happiness returning. "It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." Draco said, his eyes still closed. "well I'll take it off then…" Ginny said suggestively, unzipping it down her back and letting it drop to the floor leaving her in her silk underwear.

She giggled and walked over to Draco who still had his eyes closed. "I can't believe we're to be married in three days…" she laughed, kissing him on the lips passionately. Draco opened his eyes to his fiancé, who looked more beautiful then anything he'd ever seen. They kissed again, holding tight to each other, rejoicing in their lives soon to be spent together.

"Draco will you come take a bath with me?" She asked shyly, Draco nodded, following his beautiful bride into the large bathroom.

* * *

I might continue this chapter somewhere else if anyone disires, but i didn't want to trash this up yet ;) (save that for the wedding night lol) 


End file.
